The present invention pertains to farm implements and more particularly to foldable soil conditioners which have an elongated foldable wing frame, with attached soil conditioning members, which is hingably attached transversally to the rear of a main frame, and with the wing frame being stabilized during a soil conditioning operation by means of elongated flexible reinforcing members, such as chains, which extend outwardly and rearwardly from the main frame to the outer ends of the wing frame. More specifically, the present invention pertains to improved apparatus for automatically lifting the flexible reinforcing members off the ground when they go slack during folding the wing frame from a soil conditioning position to a transport position.
Soil conditioning implements of the type just described have a relatively large width and have become practical in view of the large tractors which are now available for towing them. The wing frames are foldable to reduce the width of the implement during transportation from one location to another, hence permitting passage through gates, pulling along highways, etc.
The wing frame, when unfolded, is stabilized against rearward deflection by means of flexible reinforcing members, such as chains or cables, which are secured to the outer ends of the wing frame and at a position near the tongue of the implement. Such chains or cables become slack when the wing frame is folded to a transport position and hence tend to drag on the ground, become tangled, and will snag on obsticles which would otherwise be cleared during transportation. This problem has been recognized, and one solution is proposed by Kovar, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,027, who relies on chain lifting arms 108 which are caused to pivot for lifting of the reinforcing chains 104 by pressure exerted on the arms by a first linkage member 76, but not until the outer members of the wings are folded forwardly and inwardly with respect to the main frame of the implement. Therefore, in accordance with Kovar's disclosure, a customized and rather complex linkage arrangement must be associated with the outer wings in order to cooperate with the lifting apparatus for taking up slack in the chains.
A principle object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an improved lifting apparatus for flexible reinforcing members on foldable soil conditioners of the type herein described whereby slack in the flexible members is automatically taken up when the implement is folded for transport.
Another object is to provide an improved lifting apparatus for flexible reinforcing members which can be simply and inexpensively installed on foldable soil conditioners of the type herein described in order to apply an upward tension on the flexible members and thus take up slack therein whenever slackening occurs.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and the appended claims.